Emerald Gold & Grayish Black
by Cronos21Zeus
Summary: A very uneven couple that works very well despite everything. This is a set of stories that revolve around this unusual couple.
1. Sweet Reunion

The things that go better, are the ones that are not planned and for them two was the best.

Who would say that everything would start with a simple can of the sweetest coffee there was.

A coffee that was part of his daily routine. Something that he buys without fail during his lunch and the end of both regular and extracurricular activities, a coffee that anyone can buy but that for them is already a mark of their something special.

Everything happened on any Friday, a Friday where he was informed that He didn't go to his club and he felt relieved, but at the same time a little downhearted too, He is used to that club and its members. The person in charge of informing him that the activities of the club were not going to be performed was Yukinoshita, it seems that he was going to go with Yuigahama somewhere, they would probably go to his apartment for one night only for the two of them ... that sounded very strange, but it does not take away the fact that it could be true since knowing how is Yuigahama insisted on making a sleepover.

Leaving the main building he found a vending machine, but for his rotten eyes was not any vending machine, it was a special made only for MAX COFFE, it was as if it were a gift from the gods. He entered the exact amount for three cans, one for the road and another two for when he gets home. It looks like it's his lucky day.

His route was simple, when leaving the institute it passed by a corner with a 7 / Eleven in which this machine was, so He walked close of a fast food place and finally place of orientation, a park that its longer of its time was empty and only once in a while there were one or two children with their mothers taking care of them, and he was already in the residential area where his house was.

Enjoying his MAX COFFE together with his music, it was a perfect combination for a little cold weather, but he did not complain about that annoying breeze, in the end it was nice. Passing through the fast food restaurant, He sow a couple who are almost familiar to him and others, who are not other than the vice president and the secretary of the student council, it was not unusual to see them together, but in a fast food place is strange, possibly it will be a signal and meet someone else, which leads you to remember something more.

- _Today the atmosphere in classes, after lunch was quite tense_ \- His suspicions and one of his 108 skills turned out to be quite successful

Something happened during the lunch that caused all his class to be silent, even Hiratsuka-sensei noticed it strange, giving him a look at him as a possible suspect, but he also noticed that he was equally surprised by the atmosphere that each and every one gave off. of the present that was not other than discomfort, yes, definitely something serious happened, but can feeling something more, someone is down, is in the back, but does not pay more attention because the class is ready to start.

Returning to the present he continued his route home, he did not want to get involved in something that would ruin his free afternoon, so he returned to his predestined path, his bed and his MAX COFEE. But there is something strange, something that has uncomfortable and is the fact that He wants to know what happened during lunch, at that time was on the roof, his second favorite place to eat and not be bothered, and just when he returns there is that atmosphere completely depressing and horrible.

- _I suppose it will not do any badness if I check in my memory who could be the cause_ \- he said himself, something that was unusual but that atmosphere was not very pleasant and if he could put his hand so that everything was resolved and avoid those feelings that even the affected ones were fine.

- _Very well, first was Saki, from what I remember, she seemed oblivious to anything, and just as I was uncomfortable with the atmosphereso She is discarded_ -

Since Saki like Hachiman, disappears from the classroom to find a quieter place.

- _Totsuka was just like me when I arrived, I did not know what was happening, He was at the court of the training club, so he is dismissed as guilty, but he was also the same Yuigahama, hmm ... I guess they come in the same package of '' No suspects ''_ -

Totsuka being the president of the tennis club is very busy in the morning, lunch and after school, while Yuigahama was clearlying with Yukinoshita in the club room having lunch and talking, that makes Yukinoshita a material witness.

- _Very well eliminating those two ... well three, there would only be the perfect lord, Tobe, the two unimportant idiots, Ebina and Miura, I think I'll see what was with those three idiots_ -

 _-Well, the three idiots before I left the room were still doing their antics and laughing like unattached maniacs, but when they left, they fell silent, I guess Miura stopped them from any impulse of idiocy [1] that had happened to them get through of his non-existent brains, I could hear that Miura said something, but I'm not completely sure what it was -_

The triumvirate of morons was doing the usual thing, but something after returning to the classroom was different, and it was that they were a little uncomfortable and nervous, and they were constantly looking back and to their right.

- _But back was Hayama and on the right was Ebina and Miura ... then it's something that happened between one of those three, but, Ebina cannot be, because she is ... well you already understand the point, so it had to be between Miura and Hayama, something that would leave everyone uncomfortable ... Wait!_ \- He stopped his walk when he realized the only possibility of such atmosphere and mood of the class after lunch _\- It couldn't be that, the only and last thing he expected It would happen ... A confession_ -

All the pieces fit in place at the moment of revealing the truth, whether it is someone who destroyed a notebook until it was discovered who was guilty of a murder, there were always clues that revealed the truth of who had done it and why, but in this case I had a only suspect who would be able to dare to make such audacity.

- _Miura Yumiko, I cannot believe you have done such audacity, is worthy to admire but declare you in the middle of classes, and by his mood I guess the answer was a resounding NO, ahh ... this is a problem_ \- I knew that Miura Yumiko was someone of care, not only for his sharp tongue but also for being a more daring woman than the others, getting to the point of attacking someone who is bothering one of their friends, something like a mother hen or a mother cat ... Mother cat is better to She.

- _Now the class will be with that air of discomfort because of ... those ... two_ \- His inner voice diminished as he also stopped slowly, the reason was simple, he had already reached the park that was close to his residence area, but there were no children, instead there was a person, and who was just someone from which he was internally speaking.

Her blond hair that bathed in this light looked golden, the figure of a porcelain doll that left many women envious, and eyes with a fiery emerald gaze that captivated any man, and even with her red eyes and almost damaged makeup, she looked just as beautiful.

- _I do not want to get involved, but ... if something happens to her and they discover that I was the last one to see her I think, I just think that things will get worse than Sagami's ..._ -

- _Well, here we go_ \- Approaching slowly to the current decayed woman sitting just and by chance in the center of the park, Hachiman tried not to look suspicious and not to do worse sat down at his side, but it seems that She is in another world since she does not react to the small tremor of the seat when He sat down.

- _Well, while I'm here nothing can happen to her, right? I'll just stay here until I react and get ready to go home, this will be my good action of the day, being the non-contracted bodyguard of the Queen of Fire ja ja_ -

She was not in a hurry to go home, since Komachi would stayed at a friend's house to finish a student council job and would not arrive until tomorrow afternoon, on the other hand, her parents were always late and did not give much importance to what he did so he can arrive at the time he wants, although just right now he wants to arrive and proceed with a negotiation with the pillow.

\- '' How long will you stay here, Hikio? '' - Her voice was very low, but he could hear it clearly

\- '' The time it takes until you go home '' - he answered sincerely, there was no need to lie at this moment, it was a waste of energy

\- '' It seems that you became a stalker '' -

\- '' The only thing I want to hound is the Color of Magic **[2]** '' -

\- A book? It seems you gave up the women '' -

\- ''No, but I prefer to see something that I am completely sure that will not hit me or call the police when judging me for my appearance'' - that compound sentence seems to had some effect since ... was he laughing?

\- ''Hahahaha you're a lost cause''- his voice seemed to recover some strength

At that moment his eyes caught something that would remain etched in his mind for a long time, his laughter and his smile, even with his dull eyes and red eyes, even with his tousled hair could see the most beautiful smile that until now nobody had Given, a completely sincere smile, a smile that no one had ever givenhim, at that moment she knew that like him, she needed someone she could trust without fear of being left alone, a support to avoid falling in the abyss of loneliness, something he had already seen with his rotten eyes.

\- ''I suppose you know what happened today''- Her question was loaded with several emotions, but the one that stood out was shame

\- ''In fact, no, but more or less I was able to suppose that was what happened''-

\- ''So,can I ask you something?'' -

\- ''Of course, as long as it's not personal, I suppose it's fine''-

\- ''What do you think I should do?'' -

\- ''I don't think that I'm the best person to tell you''-

\- ''No, You are not the right person ...'' -

\- ''Then so ...'' –

\- ''You are just the perfect person to asking''-

To say that it was a surprise that declaration is to fall short, those words would never have been expected from anyone and less of the Fire Queen, Miura Yumiko.

Those words show that She trusts, even a little in him, She knows what is Hikigaya Hachiman able to do.

\- ''What do you mean with that? - He asks, He wants to know the reason why he said such words, because He knows that, if Se says them, it will be for some reason

\- ''I know all you had to do to make that none of us feel uncomfortable between us, what you had to made for one's name were stained, I know about every one of those sacrifices that you had made-

\- ''Who told you? -

\- ''Nobody, I've been watching You-

\- '' Huh? You ... You were seeing me ...? '' Ok that's definitely weird, who are You and what did You do with the Miura that I know! -

\- ''Yes, p-but don't make strange ideas, I wanted to know the why that reputation of the most hated of Sobu, I was curious because from one moment to another You went from being a loner that nobody knew who are you, for after to be hated practically for all and some teachers too-

\- ''Wait! Even the teachers ... this is bad''-

\- ''Ah! But not in a bad way, just that they did not like that you solved those problems in that way, they say they could have been solved in another way''-

\- ''Ha, sounds like something that Hiratsuka-sensei would say''-

\- ''She and more teachers think the same, that some of those problems did not have matter at all, although I think it's because by Hiratsuka-sensei that they know everything about you''-

\- ''I think it's a little late to worry about that now- His answer was a surprise, since it was full of hate and it sounded completely dejected - But leaving that aside and the fact that we are deviating from the main issue, what do you want to tell you? You know I'm not a better counselor'' -

\- ''I don't think it's like that, I think and I know you're good in these cases, besides ... I don't know what to do now or who to talk'' -

\- "Okay, but first tell me what happened, I know there was a confession, but I don't know the details, so I need that you illustrate me." Although I do not think it's good to have her remember something like that''-

\- ''Well ... I confessed to Hayato as you can already know ... but I think it was not the smart thing to do in the middle of the classroom, and because of my current state, his answer is more than obvious''-

\- '' Did He tell You a simply not or invented an excuse? '' -

\- '' He told me that He already liked someone '' -

\- _Ufff that was a dirty bass hit Hayama, you're a heartless_ -

\- '' But now I don't know what to do or what to say him'' -

\- '' Well I think it is time to give my super motivational speech, and it's good that it's for someone who at least has some confidence in me '' -

During the entire moment of the conversation, Hachiman was preparing the necessary words for the present dejected and sad Queen of Fire, and thus saves valuable time.

\- '' After of all, remove that sad puppy face, I feel sorry for others''-

\- ''What do you mean by that?!''-

\- ''It is exactly that, you are not yourself, the Miura Yumiko that I fear and admire would not be affected by something as stupid as a confession, and it does not matter if it was a cat or Hayama, do not let it affect you, keep Straight, don't break, and believe me when I tell you that the harpies hope to see you badly in order to attack so defend your position as one of the most beautiful girls in Sobu. And about the confession, do not pay much attention, Hayama loses an excellent girlfriend '' -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ''Hey, say to ... '' - His demand was stopped by an inexplicable reaction of the woman who is currently sitting a few centimeters from him.

Without realizing, Miura got close enough to hear better, but he did not realize that such words would have a different effect. A Miura completely ashamed and with her face dyed in a bright red looked at him closely, and it was at that moment that she realized something crucial ...

- _Wait a moment ... THAT WAS NOT WHAT HE WANTED TO SAY_ -

Avoiding the look of each other, they remained in silent for a long time, but it would be no other than the Queen of Fire which would speak first, breaking the tension that had been generated between the two.

\- '' Hikio, why do you hold me in such high esteem? We almost never talk, the times that we have done it is because of the two requests to your club and the warning I gave you on the trip to Kyoto. '' -

\- '' Your concern for your friends '' -

\- ''My concern?'' -

\- '' Yes, you worry about your friends to such an extent that you would do anything to protect them, that is a quality that I like very much '' -

\- '' I see, it's good to know '' -

They had been sitting there for a long time, and their MAX COFEE can have also been finished for a long time, without hesitation he opened his bag and before removing a can, he chose to take both.

\- ''Take, Miura '' - he said, offering to her a can of his favorite coffee

\- '' Huh? What is this? coffee?'' -

\- '' Well, considering how long you've been here I guess you'll be thirsty, although I think coffee is not a good option '' - Hachiman tried to remove the can from his sight, but to his surprise, She took it before He did it.

\- '' I've always been curious about this coffee, you always enter classes with a can

\- '' Well, I do not know if it's exactly to your liking, it's sweet '' -

\- '' Hmm who would say that you like sweet things, Hikio '' -

\- '' Life is very bitter, and to remedy it, at least coffee has to be sweet '' -

\- '' Hahaha that idea pleases me, I like sweet, but I've never tasted such a sweet coffee '' -

\- '' Well, I think it's a good start '' -

\- '' I think so, thank you '' -

As She spokes Her words, Miura set out to take a sip of the favorite coffee of the longest loner of all times. When She tried it, She noticed something, and that is that the coffee was really sweet but it was not cloying and it was warm enough to be nice to drink it. Her eyesight was from the can to Her companion who was enjoying his at this time too, but it was strange, He is known to be unpleasant and creepy, but it is more like this coffee than you could imagine. His social suicides seem to be a way of attracting attention, but in reality, he seeks to make everyone get along at the expense of his own reputation, and that is quite sweet but sad, also his presence is not at all unpleasant, it is completely the opposite, She finds it completely comforting and pleasant to know that He is there to help her as much as possible,in the end, He is more like this coffee than anything else.

\- '' I think it's time to go home, it's getting late '' –

\- '' I'll accompany you, where do you live? '' -

\- '' I just have to go straight a few streets and go to the left in a detour, you don't need to accompany me '' -

\- '' But you go practically in the same direction as me, only that I go to the right ''

\- '' Do you live so close? Why have I never seen you? "-

\- '' Well, it seems that you always leave early from home, and I sometimes go by bicycle, so I take alternative routes '' -

\- '' I think it's bad luck not met, but now it will be different '' -

\- '' Eh? '' -

\- '' What do you think if we meet at the crossing on Monday, around 7:00 AM? Of course, if you agree '' - a happy proposal came out of nowhere, but even more surprising was the response received.

\- '' Sure, I see no reason to deny myself '' -

A proposal that came out of nowhere was accepted without protest, He does not see this as a problem, for a short time He has been wondering how will be The Queen of Fire, The Queen Bee, Miura Yumiko without his fiery and deadly character. For her too, her proposal was not told at random, She wanted to know more about the loner wolf, creepy eyes, Hikigaya Hachiman, removing that cover of bitterness and annoyance.

Going to their destination, they walked in a quite pleasant silence, walking a few inches between them and their eyes fixed to the front, although occasionally they looked to see if their companion was still at their side and they soon reached their destination.

\- '' Well, here We separate '' - She said with her muffled voice, for now She did not want to be alone

\- '' I guess, see you on Monday '' - turning around, He was about to leave when She grabbed his arm

\- '' Can I ask for one last favor? '' - An almost pleading voice escapes from her lips, but remains firm enough to not seem otherwise

\- '' Ahh ... it's fine. What do you need? '' -

\- '' In fact, there are 3 favors, but one is for now ... Give me your phone '' -

\- '' Oh? My phone? For what?'' -

\- '' Just give it to me! '' - Paying attention to the order of the almost sexy blonde in front of him, He hand him his phone, taking only 1 minute and then returning it to him

\- '' So, what are the other two favors remaining? '' -

\- '' The second is that I want another coffee of that in the lunch on Monday and the third is ... a secret '' -

\- '' Well, MAX COFFE is not a problem, but, why is the last onea secret? '' -

\- '' I'll tell you when I see that it's the right time, but believe me, you'll benefit a lot from this, you'll get something pretty good '' -

\- Spooky! very afraid! I hope it's good or I'll have to use a Max Repellent **[3]** '' -

\- '' Well, see you then '' -

\- '' Sure, Until Monday, Hikio '' -

Both left for home, thinking about this little meeting, which being sincere was strangely pleasant. Hikigaya did not think that this would lead to this particular meeting, never thought that He would be so long with her, not even that he would be next to her talking as if it were the most normal thing in the world, but it happened, and judging by their interaction something said to him that this would happen more times, but He does not dislike the idea at all.

But for Miura, this was a gift sent by the gods. His confession was a disaster, but it was not all bad, he could talk to him, She wanted to talk to him, because at the end of all, his confession was to solve his doubts, doubts that were reaching a point where they needed to be resolved.

Doubts that, if they had followed, would have given more than one heartbreaking stab in the chest.

But they were resolved, from a bad rejection to a comforting talk, from brilliant and fantasy to real and true.

A confession to leave doubts and a talk to proof if it is true.

She change a Golden Retriever for a Wolf, the extravagance for simplicity, pure admiration for love.

And She does not regret anything

He is alike to that sweet coffee

And she is already making it in her favorite drink.


	2. Vide D'or

Changing things is something that is both good and bad, by leaving something you like or giving you a sense of comfort for something new or better.

But that same fear of losing something is the bad thing, in the case of a friendship is to take the next step to realize your feelings for that person, but not want to say anything for fear that you do not see it again or its form of talk and watch you change completely.

For these cases the term Status Quo is used, which is nothing more than the state of things at a certain moment that lasts for a long time. Putting a case,it would be that of a group of friends who only speak by message for fear of seeing each other and not being pleasant when they are face to face, or of remaining in the same job for mere comfort in all areas.

This is a good thing as something bad, in the case of youth, is the fact of taking a next step in the group of friends, if two of them like it is inevitable that any of them want something, but for fear of breaking the comfort that they have, for that reason, they don't say or do anything. This leads to regrets that will soon be tormenting that person.

In the case we have now is not that there is a Status Quo, the fact is that it would seems that it had never been affected, it is as if the Friday confession had never happened, they all act as if it was something they had never seen.

The reason of this happened, It's quite simple and they have a name, Hayama Hayato, the prince of Sobu.

Using his lies and his pretty face he was able to appease the insatiable beasts that are high school students and his classmates with a few simple words.

What? Do you want to know how she did it?

As I said, they were simple words, but remember, the pen is stronger than the sword, but when the pen does not work, lead and gunpowder are used.

Simple words can produce an almost unlimited number of situations if they are used at the right time and place.

And this did not go unnoticed by the lonely number 1, who felt the need to ask what happened, but limited himself to observe the blonde who was currently on his phone.

It was not necessary for him to ask since she sent him a message explaining everything during the biology class the first hour because he had arrived late.

Apparently managed to persuade and appease the tide to say it was a simple joke of Miura and she did not think it would become something so serious.

Upon learning of such a lie, he wanted to throw himself at Hayama and hang him from the window only to tell the truth, but Miura knew what intentions he had and only sent him a message ...

 _''Lies sooner or later affect the liar''_

Such words calmed the possible scene that could develop during the class and possible expulsion of the aggressor.

Miura does not hate Hayama, she only knows that his pretty face and perfect smile are just a wall that has been raised to keep everyone around him comfortable and easier to manipulate.

It's not hated, it's just disappointed him.

She knows about all the matters in which he did not intervene, leaving the burden to the "perfect" person to receive the full repercussion of the took actions .

The established scapegoat.

But at the moment, everything is in calm and there is nothing that can be done to remedy this situation, although for the moment it is better to do nothing.

By the time they noticed, it was already lunch time, the bell rang announcing the end of a class and beginning the break.

- _I suppose I'll go to the roof, something tells me that my other place to eat will not be available_ -

- _Oh! It's true, Miura wanted a can of MAX COFFEE, but ... how am I going to deliver her with her group next to her? ... Eh?_ -

Just out of curiosity, Hachiman looks back to confirm the situation and see if he can approach without provoking more stupid rumors ... but he only met Miura, right next to him, looking at him with a smile.

\- ''Hikio, can I talk to you for a moment?'' -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- _EH?_ -

\- ''I need your help in a small problem. Could you advise me? Since you are very good at giving advice'' –

- _Ok, it's becoming a habit that she catches me off guard lately, so it's better that we stop this streak of '' Surprise Hikigaya Hachiman ''_ -

\- ''Sure, what's the problem?'' -

The room is completely silent, all the pairs of eyes present in the room are above them two. No one can be sure if what he is seeing is real or hallucinating, nobody expected the Queen of Fire (Although they do not know that she has that nickname) would speak quietly with The Most Hateful Person of Sobu, and even less to ask help. Even the most popular clique to which she belongs is in a kind of semi-shock because of the strangeness of the situation.

\- ''Well, it's a bit delicate. Could we talk somewhere else? '' -

\- _EHHHHHH?! DO NOT SAY THINGS THAT CAN BE BAD UNDERSTOOD MIURA!_ -

\- ''Ah! Sure, but you lead the way'' - he said as he got up from his seat, ready to run if necessary

\- ''Aware Captain, let's go then'' - She replied making a typical military salute and leaving the classroom followed by Hachiman

There was only one thought altogether of all who saw this unusual couple ...

 _ **What the hell was all that?**_

At Miura's request, she and Hachiman were currently walking through the corridors to leave the main building to find a place to talk about the matter on which she asked for help.

But it is not more than a white lie, because he cannot resist helping someone.

I just wanted to spend a little time with Hachiman, but now after that little scene where she was involved in her own fault.

\- ''Well, it is clear that you do not need help in anything, so tell me what was the reason for making me leave classes, although anyway I was going to do it anyway''-

\- ''I just wanted to talk, taking into account that most likely when I said I was going somewhere, Hina or Yui would have wanted to know, so it was better to go with a little lie to get out of that possible issue'' -

\- ''But you know they will ask you anyway, and it will be more intense because you talked to me or, rather, you asked me for help'' -

\- ''It's worth it, Hikio, I also bet you were also thinking how to talk to me too'' -

\- _Are you an Esper?_ -

\- ''Well, I'm a man of my word, so, if I gave you the MAX COFFEE can in front of them, rumors and gossip would go off, some more crazy than the previous one'' -

\- ''You have a good point, but the rumors do not last long, at the time they disappear'' -

\- ''But in my case, I'm the person everyone hates for making a girl cry, so it's likely that someone continues to fan those rumors in order to see me fall'' -

\- ''You mean the Sagami incident?'' -

\- ''Correct, that is the need of a person who has the opportunity to see someone fall and rejoice in it, this is the way high school students are, even elementary school children enter that field'' -

\- ''That pessimistic, but you're right, that kind of mentality is normal in these places''-

They continued on their way until they left the main building, heading to the back of the school.

But during their journey they were not left out, since anyone who saw them did not know what to say about them, it was unusual, a few whispers here and there, also surprised looks from others.

-This is uncomfortable- He complained internally, since they were calling too much attention

\- ''Ah! It's true, let's go for coffee!'' -

\- ''I had forgotten, in the back of the school there is a machine, it always has, we go there'' -

Hachiman wondered how much urgency she had to talk to him, they had never interacted before, and the few times they did it were simple requests to the Service Club, until Friday of last week that the incident occurred. If she really wants to talk to him, then it would be good to take her to that place to talk, it would not be anything bad, right?

\- ''Hey, Miura'' - he stopped drawing his attention

\- ''What way to call a lady, Hikio''-

\- ''Oh! Sorry, what you want is to talk with me, right?'' -

\- ''Well yes, the truth is that I liked talking to you the last time, so I thought there would be nothing wrong with trying again'' -

- _Then that's all huh? well, then I think I'll take her to that place_ -

\- ''Miura, what do you think if we leave this coffee aside and I invite you to another one that I'm sure you'll like'' -

\- ''Huh? Why the sudden change?'' -

\- ''If you want to talk, it would be better to do it in a place where there are not many listeners, I like to talk with the person who proposes to me without any intermediaries or meddlesome'' -

\- ''What a bad liar, you feel uncomfortable because everyone is watching us'' -

\- _Ugh, caugh_ t-

\- ''Well, where will we go?'' - she answered her question with another question. This left him a little surprised since he did not think that she would accept so quickly ... and so easy

\- _That was ridiculously easy_ -

\- ''B-well, it's a place that very few people do not know, it will be after the last period of classes'' -

\- ''You know that it heard very strange'' - A wicked smile was drawn on his face, almost as if she enjoyed the situation

\- ''Please do not give a sexual connotative to what I say when there are people listening'' -

\- ''Then I can do it when we are alone'' -

\- ''Hey! Stop there'' -

\- ''No, only one condition is accepted per situation'' -

\- ''That's cheating''-

\- ''Of course not, that is called strategy'' -

During all their remaining conversation they were seen by the whole student body while they were going to who knows where and when they agreed to the change proposed by Hachiman they continued walking without any direction, even teachers who knew about their personality, finding this duo quite strange. Seeing one of the girls that all the boys consider the most beautiful of all the high school with the most hated was not something that see every day, and it was even more strange because of the fact that she was laughing and smiling for her conversation without signs that would reveal that she was bored or upset.

And when they returned to the classroom, they were greeted by a wave of eyes that moved in terrifying and superhuman way towards them, silence reigned the entire time and curiosity floated in the air.

Everything that was happening was strange, but it seemed that the two did not mind it, they seemed to be in their own world for the time being.

The rest of the class was "pacified" in some way, just a lot of curious eyes here and there, and the rumors were immediate.

But they did not mind it, they were currently collecting their things to begin their trip to their programmed destination.

This place is to say it in simple words, a sanctuary for the loner, a place he found in one of his many wanderings through the city.

Hachiman was already listening to the rumors, and because of his experience with them, these completely ridiculous and without solid base.

They are completely unfounded in a simple interaction that just happened almost 4 hours ago. Rumors like its extortion, death threat, hypnosis to say I'm brainwashing him. It was just funny to see how simple teenage hormonal minds tried to make sense of something that can be explained with 2 simple words.

Without paying more attention, he continued with his way to the door of the school, since they agreed that they would be there before going to the place, although it was suggested a less flashy place to meet, because he knows that more than one curious person wants to know more. of what it should.

\- ''It's better that we hurry'' -

\- ''What's the hurry?'' -

\- ''The fact that we are running out of time'' -

\- ''By the way, where are we going? Knowing how you are ...'' -

\- ''I will not take you to any weirdo'' -

\- ''I did not mean that! I was going to say that you would take me to a super peaceful place''-

\- ''Oh! Sorry, it's the custom of Yukinoshita´s insults, the affirmations of Yuigahama and iroha, it just came out without thinking''-

\- ''I do not know why, but I feel that Hiratsuka-sensei put you there just to destroy the little sanity that you have left'' -

\- ''That was a pretty subtle way of telling me crazy''-

\- ''Hahahaha and I do not lack reason''-

\- _This woman_ …-

Their walk and talk lasted for quite some time, you could say they were almost on autopilot while they talked. Hachiman led while Miura followed close behind.

The place of destination, was more or less towards their usual area of walking, the only difference is that you had to deviate in the opposite direction, it was more or less hidden, but it was worth it.

The place I'm talking about is ...

\- ''A coffee shop? Vide d'or?'' -

\- ''Yes, a coffee shop, but it's not any'' –

And he was not wrong, this cafeteria, although it has been some time since it was inaugurated, was a small piece of news, it will not attract thousands of customers, but what stood out was its aroma of coffee that impregnated every inch of the establishment without being really annoying to smell, furniture and light gave a comforting warmth, both on the first and second floors. This place maintained a stable clientele, neither too crowded nor so abandoned. One of the reasons is that its owner, himself is who prepares each cup of coffee that is requested, to each one he pays attention to be perfect for the client. And the other reason, but no less important was its large glass window, which gives just the skyline of the city. This window reaches the middle of the premises and then another one begins on the second floor, divided by a concrete beam.

\- ''Let's go inside'' -

\- ''S-sure''-

Upon entering Miura is satisfied with what she saw of the place, which gave a feeling like a home but also sophisticated that would leave you more of a good impression and would mark a regular client of the establishment.

\- ''Good evening, Welcome Oh! It's good to see you again here, Hikigaya-kun'' -

\- ''Good afternoon, Hoshi-san, this time I will have a table for two, on the second floor near the window as always'' -

\- ''Hmm! Interesting, it's the first time you bring someone, Hikigaya-Kun, it must be something special'' -

\- _The first person that Hikio brings?_ -

\- ''It's nothing, we just needed a place to talk without so many intrusions, and there is not a best place to do it than your place'' -

\- ''As always, good reviews from our best client'' -

\- ''Then, follow me around here'' -

Hoshi-san guided them to the second floor and arranged them in one of the best chairs of the premises and during all this Miura was asking several things, that it would be better to do them directly than to sit and wait, because she knows that nothing good comes out of waiting for that everything is solved by itself.

\- ''What would you like to order? What's always Hikigaya-kun? '' -

\- '' This time I think I'll opt for **Golden coffee** '' -

\- '' In that case, allow me a few minutes while I talk to the owner '' - Hoshi-san left the two of them at the table while preparing the local special

\- '' Hikio, can I ask you some things? '' -

\- '' Well, we came to talk so of course, go ahead '' -

\- '' Okay, the first one is, how long have you been coming to this place? '' -

\- '' I come here every Tuesday and Thursday, with no high since it was opened, and I stay here for hours, this place is as close to a sanctuary as I have '' -

\- '' But if you come without fail, what about the service club? '' -

\- '' Those days I retire earlier, although never lack Yuigahama asks where I'm going, even she gots to the extreme that was following me, of course I lost her, I was not going to let her bother me in my sacred sanctuary '' -

\- '' That was cruel, but something fair, Yui is sometimes very intrusive, although it is part of her charm '' -

\- '' Her hollow-headed charm '' -

\- '' says it a man with the eyes of a dead fish '' -

\- '' Touché '' –

\- '' Ok, the second question is, how much trust is there between Hoshi-san and you? '' -

\- '' Confidence is shown with acts not with words, between her and me there is only respect, although it is rare to say, but it is something like that, she has treated me well inside and outside the premises as well as the owner '' -

\- ''Wait! Do you know the owner? '-

\- '' Sure, once I stayed up so late that I was the last to leave, and since there was a small meeting of hormonal teenagers with a rock star complex, they left this place a mess, so I helped Hoshi-san and the owner, Fudo-san to ordered and cleaned up the disaster '' -

\- '' And I'm still grateful for that Hachiman '' - a somewhat deep voice was heard at his side, earning a small spasm of surprise from the two occupants of the table

\- '' Oh, Good afternoon, Fudo-san, it's good to see you as mysterious and silent as always '' -

\- '' Hahahahahaha good to see that you are still as observant, Hachiman '' -

\- '' So, who is your companion today, Hachiman? It's weird to see you bring someone and, above all, it's the first time you do it, I still remember you said that unless it's a special case you would bring a friend. '' -

\- '' B-well, we wanted a little more privacy, in the school there are many meddlesome and I do not want things to get worse '' - Hachiman replied with obvious shame for revealing such private information

\- '' I see, young people and their romantic comedies hahahaha '' -

\- '' Well, would you let me know your name, miss? '' -

\- '' C-course, Miura Yumiko, I'm in the same class as Hikio, we are something like ... friends? '' -

\- '' Hmm, I see, well, I think that for now I will retire, I already have what I need for your order, Hoshi will bring them right away '' - Fudo-san left the table, now leaving with more questions that need to be answered

\- '' Go ahead, you're free to ask me whatever it is that left you thinking Fudo-san '' -

\- '' H-How did you know I have questions? '' -

\- '' Because it's always the same with Fudo-san, he leaves more questions than answers '' -

\- '' Well, then tell me what is this **Golden coffee** that you talked about '' -

\- '' This place is special for 3 things, its pleasant atmosphere for the client, its beautiful view and its coffee, but in the case of the latter, Fudo-san has earned a well-deserved reputation. He is, to put it simply, an evocative of emotions, a person who is able to make repressed emotions flourish with his profession. In the case of Fudo-san, his coffee is special, he just does a simple check of the person knowing his name and he already knows what is overwhelming him, and using different methods with his coffee causes an emotional outburst in the client leaving him completely satisfied and completely comforted. The same goes for the bartender, he is an expert in body language and human emotions, and in this category the florists also enter. Depending the profession, the person who exercises it, if he loves his job, he will know how to make the person who needs his services be completely happy. '' –

\- '' Ehhhhh! That's incredible, I did not know there were people like that, and it seems that you know very well about the topic '' -

\- ''Fudo-san left an incredible impression the first time I came, by simple curiosity I asked for the **Golden coffee** , and it was a gratifying surprise, the only problem was the emotion evoked'' -

\- ''Why? Was it something bad? '' -

\- ''I would not say bad, but it was something uncomfortable that provoked'' -

\- ''It will not be that …'' -

\- ''Stop this sexual connotative at this moment'' -

\- ''All right! But now I want to know '' -

\- ''It will be for the next time, for now ...'' - he said, before looking to his side, noting that Hoshi-san was approaching with his request

\- ''Sorry for the delay, this request is special so I wanted to make sure that it was to your liking'' -

\- ''Special?'' - asked confused Miura

\- ''Yes, when a new client arrives and asks for the **Golden coffee** , the special is given, in this case today's special is a portion of Lemon pie, enjoy it'' -

\- ''This is very strange'' - she said with a light tone of concern

\- ''Believe it or not, it will be good for you after you taste the coffee, then since I already did it and I know what's coming, I think it's right that you try it first'' -

\- ''The fact that you say it like that gives me a some of fear'' -

\- ''Well, I'm curious to know what reaction this coffee will have to you, mine was ... a little peculiar'' -

\- ''DO NOT SCARE ME!'' - shouted a frightened Miura for Hachiman's statement

\- ''Okay, Okay, calm down, it's not bad, just the effect is pretty special'' -

\- ''How much''-

\- ''It is better that you try it, so you will know better than I speak'' -

\- ''Is that with everything you've told me, I do not know if I want to know'' -

\- ''Ok, as I told you, Fudo-san is an evocative of emotions, so what that coffee will do is let out your repressed emotions'' -

\- ''I just do not know''-

\- ''Alright, let's do something, you drink coffee and then I'll do it'' - he proposed so she would not be so paranoid

\- ''All right, then, here I go'' -

Lifting her cup and bringing it slowly to her lips, Miura asked several questions, What emotion will come out? How should I feel about this situation? How will Hikio react when he sees her? Should I even be doing this? Slowly the edge of the cup made contact with her pink lips, and with a little effort she tried the coffee ... she did not think it would taste so good.

The aroma and taste of the coffee could be noticed that they were special, an aroma that relaxes the mind and a flavor that relaxes the body, a more than wonderful mixture.

But it was in that moment that she felt something.

Opening her eyes that they closed at the time to try it, she could feel it, she felt much more relieved, lighter.

While trying to register that feeling, her eyes traveled across the table where his companion was. Their eyes met only to see a look of surprise from Hachiman.

\- ''What's going on? Do I have something on my face?'' -

\- ''N-no, of course not, it's just that, this is a complete surprise, I did not think you would have so many repressed emotions'' -

\- ''What do you mean? Eh!'' - she asked, but it was at that moment that she felt something wet on her cheek, and she knew it was this familiar feeling

\- ''Look at you'' - he extended his phone with the screen off, only for her to realize that it was not just a few tears

His face was a complete example of what it is to be human.

His emerald eyes completely wet from the tears that came out of them, showing her sadness.

Her pink lips and her golden eyebrows, curled down and frowning, demonstrated her anger.

Her white cheeks that acquired a crimson hue, demonstrating her shame.

And even if only she knew that something else was happening, it does not take away the fact that she does not feel it.

Her heart beating as fast as he could, almost feeling like it would come out of her chest at any moment, showing her nerves.

Tears for the sadness of unrequited love

A scowl for the anger of not being brave enough to face it before.

Crimson cheeks for giving a somewhat embarrassing scene in front of someone special.

A heart that beat quickly because of the presence of that special person.

A symphony of emotions that left almost everything exposed about her, what she repressed because of shame, and what she hide but that she wanted more than even she believed.

\- ''Hehehe who would say it, you are a surprise box Miura Yumiko'' -

\- ''Hey! Of what you talk ..."

This was one surprise after another, and she did not know what to think at the moment.

Wanting to defend herself or to know what were his motives to say such thing, she ran into something that more than strange, was practically a legend.

Facing her partner, she looked up, only to be greeted by a smile.

But it was not one creepy that she occasionally saw in classes, it was completely different. His eyes did not look so rotten, his face did not frown, his cheek rested on his right hand, and his mouth drew a smile that simply accelerated even more her already agitated heart.

It was the first time she had seen him smile. It was the first time she had seen Hikigaya Hachiman, the prince of the lonely, the heartless monster, smile at her in a warm and affectionate way.

Miura felt that her eyes stopped tearing, that her lips and eyebrows relaxed, her face heated even more, and that her heart was still accelerated and was about to leave her chest.

She could only see him smiling as if it were the most normal thing between them, and she could not help see the sunset light that bathed her table, which entered from the window and left a beautiful environment perfect for both of them.

As if it was an answer, she smiled back ...

\- ''You should smile more, Hikio, you look handsome when you do it'' - she returned the gesture, won a surprised look and avoiding eye contact

\- ''N-do not say things like that from nothing'' - refuted he moving his look for shame

\- ''Thank you, Hikio'' -

\- ''I did not do anything, Fudo-san is who did it'' -

\- ''Yes, but you brought me here, to a place you call sanctuary, a place that you do not bring to anyone, but today you brought me, and considering what Hoshi-san and Fudo-san said, it has to be special for you to have done it, so, really thank you very much, Hikio'' -

\- ''O-ok, you're welcome'' -

\- ''So, you want to keep talking, Hikio?'' -

\- ''I do not see that there is any problem, Miura'' -

Their interaction continues for a good period of time, so much so that they were the last to leave the premises.

While walking towards their houses, Miura did not stop giving fleeting glances to her current bodyguard, who offered to take her home because it was too late, and their houses were not so far away but it was still dangerous.

Their walk were slowly, it seems that both did not want this to end, they wanted to extend it a little longer, but all good things come to its end, just so that something better comes.

Stopping in front of his house, Miura prepared to enter, although she wanted to try something else before he left. she stopped when the key to her house was inside the lock, turning around and taking a few steps to see him face to face

\- ''Thank you very much for today, Hikio, it was a strange experience, but it was fun'' -

\- ''I must admit that it is not something I do often, but it was so fun'' -

\- ''Since you fulfilled two of my egoistic desires could you do the same with the third?'' -

\- ''Just like the other time, if it's in my power to do it, I'll do it. What do you need?''-

\- ''I just want you to answer a question, but it's not now, I want you to be ready when I feel I'm completely sure I want to do it'' -

\- ''How much time do you need?'' -

\- ''Just a month, that's all the time I need'' -

\- ''Then it's okay, it's about time you came, it's getting late, I have to leave too'' -

\- ''Sure, just one more thing, as thanks for today'' -

\- ''I told you that it is not nec...'' -

His protest was completely shattered by a simple action.

A kiss on the cheek, no, a kiss on the half of the lips, something you would think is by accident, but seeing it well, it was done on purpose.

\- ''See you tomorrow, Hikio!'' - Miura said running inside her house closing the door as fast as she could

\- ... -

I did not know what to think or say, I was currently in shock. It is without moving a muscle looking at nothing.

He did not see it coming, it was correct, but he is not upset, in fact, he is. happy?

He knew that she was daring when she proposed, and that was one of her charms.

Coming out of his shock, he started for home and soon arrived, being received by his sister who was watching TV in the living room. When she heard him arrive, the questions did not stop coming from her, but being in his 5 senses he was able to clear all of them, although he knew that Komachi would not stay calm until she knew the truth. His sister went first to her own room, leaving him alone in the room.

After a while of thinking about all this situation, he set out to go to his room to sleep, but little did he know that, at the same time, the blonde who caused his thoughts, did the same thing.

A smile drawn on both faces, made it clear that they were going to sleep very well tonight.


End file.
